


A World of Firsts

by junodreams



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, Mileven, Some Fluff, defenseless mike, fiesty eleven, their first fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junodreams/pseuds/junodreams
Summary: The missing scene at the beginning of season 3 that we all secretly wished for. Mike and El never break up over his (intentionally harmless) lies, but they do have their first big fight over it.(Rated teen and up for some slight language but nothing too intense)





	A World of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> me? back again with another story? twice in one week? who is she?  
> i’m actually so excited for you guys to read this. i thought of this after hours of doing nothing and watching Friends and it hit me out of no where so i really hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> check out my tumblr while you’re here;) @gracefulwriting
> 
> and you guys are always welcome to send me prompt ideas at gracefulwritingprompts@yahoo.com  
> xoxo

“you LIE!”

el storms through the door to the Wheeler’s basement, mentally throwing it open without even flinching.

thunder cracks through the sky as rain continues to cascade from the clouds.

“el! el would you just stop for a minute?”, Mike runs to catch up to her, out of breath. He spots her frantically packing her bag in the corner of the room, immediately rushing to stop her.

“hey. el. el! please would you just listen to me?”

he reaches out to touch her shoulder, desperate to try and stop her so he could explain. so he could say _anything_ to get her to stay even though she had every right to leave and never look back.

mike knew he was probably the stupidest teenage boy in the world, and by far the shittiest boyfriend to an amazing girl who deserves so much better.

she whips her head around, fire ignited in her eyes as she stares him down.

mike slightly retreats, but he doesn’t relent.

“i’m done listening”, she practically spits at him, turning back around to try and violently close her bag, but failing much to her annoyance.

“you won’t even give me a chance! i’m trying el, i really am. i just need you to calm d-“

“calm down?”, el says quietly but sharply, her voice wavering from the anger radiating off of her.

she’s standing up now, walking towards mike as he stands and creeps backwards until his back hits the wall.

“el please i-“, mike hopelessly pleads to her, tears now brimming his eyes at the raw emotion he caused her.

“no.”, she says, now inches from his face.

“no. more. lies. you say nana is sick and that you can’t see me, but you’re out with your friends running around the mall like some...”, el fishes her memory for the exact word max used to describe mike earlier,

“ _asshole_ ”, she finishes indignantly, watching the hurt instantly flash across mike’s features.

“don’t...don’t do this”, mike’s voice cracks as a massive lump forms in his throat and pressure builds upon his chest.

el briefly closes her eyes, and then opens them again.

“you say you care about me. you tell me friends don’t lie but you do it anyways. you make so many promises, but all you do is break them. why? why do you treat me like garbage?”, she whispers the last word, the anger fading into complete and utter heartbreak.

mike can literally feel his heart shatter at her words.

he knew he’d fuck this up eventually.

“you don’t mean that.”, mike whimpers as he reaches to cup her face, but is absolutely mortified when a powerful force pushes it back against the wall.

a painful silence fills the room, and all that can be heard is the storm brewing outside and the heavy breathing of a heartbroken girl standing before a terrified and desperate boy.

el has never once used her powers on mike out of sheer anger before. she has never even thought of taking out her problems on the boy she loves more than anything, so the fact that she actually did not only surprised mike, but herself as well.

“goodbye, mike”, el muttered, walking away from him, each step more painful than the last.

she’s suddenly reminded of the first time she was separated from him. those same words uttered from her mouth as she looked back at him for the last time, the same look of desperation, pain, and worry etched all over his face. mike wheeler is still the same stupid little boy he was then.

the same stupid little boy who never knew how to shut his mouth and could nervously ramble on about unimportant topics without even realizing.

the same stupid little boy who looked at her like he wanted to give her the world and more, even if he knew he wouldn’t be the best at it.

the same, stupid, amazing, beautiful boy who showed how much he loved her every minute of every day without even saying anything.

here she was screaming at him and unintentionally using her powers on him when he couldn’t even defend himself.

el is snapped back into reality at the sound of a heart wrenching sob echoing through the small basement as she turned to see mike collapse in a lanky pile on the floor.

“el p-please don’t g-go! i don’t want to l-l-lose you again! i....”, he pauses, his voice cracking as he tries to force out one last word, “can’t.”

mike completely breaks down, curling into a ball on the floor as he continues to cry even harder than before, if that’s even possible.

el feels hot tears stream down her cheeks at the sight of him, never once witnessing him so vulnerable, and she feels compelled to comfort him as her heart tugs her closer.

“mike?”, she whispers, crouching down next to him. she gently tugs on his arms in an effort to make him look at her, and he eventually lets her, sitting up to meet her gaze.

she takes in his usually bright and exuberant, boyish features that now seem so broken. his sharp and pale cheeks dotted with freckles are now stained with tears and splotched with different hues of red. his dark, ebony eyes are cloudy and bloodshot.

how could she do this to him?

el begins to cry again, and places her hands on either side of his cheeks, wiping away the fresh tears streaming down his face. he slowly places his hands over hers, unsure if she’ll retreat like she did earlier.

she doesn’t though, and he breathes a shaky sigh of relief and leans into her touch.

“i’m...so, _so_ sorry. i would never leave you, not again. i’m here”, she reassures him.

he shakes his head though, and her stomach drops. he moves her hands from his face and drops them to his lap, intertwining their fingers together.

“don’t apologize, el. this is all my fault. i lied to you and blew you off but i swear it’s the last thing i wanted to do. hopper...he-he scared me and i thought i’d lose you if i didn’t listen to him but then i fucked up and almost lost you for good this time and it scared me shitless el. i do care about you...i care about you so much it _hurts_ and all i want to do is protect you even though i know you’re fully capable of-“

“mike”, el giggled slightly, and mike realized he had been rambling again.

damn him and his unstoppable mouth.

they pressed their foreheads together, their cold, red noses touching slightly as they closed their eyes and basked in the proximity of each other.

after all they’ve been through, they knew that this would only make them stronger.

they also knew that the word mike wanted to say wasn’t “care” because they were far more than just a couple of teenagers in a meaningless high school relationship.

eventually, mike would find the courage to say it, and when he did she would say it back. everything would make sense in that moment.

but that’s another first for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment down below on what you thought about it! always makes my day to get that notification. love each and every one of you guys, xoxo


End file.
